


Alone Together: Infatuation and Lust

by dicktrickle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Ears, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Fingering, Language Barrier, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Top Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: An alternate ending for the4th chapter of my a/b/o language barrier fic Alone TogetherPlease read that fic first!





	Alone Together: Infatuation and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Don't ask me how a spin off nsfw chapter ended up being more than 5000 words, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it OTL~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me! I've said before that this is an optional read, in case there are people who want to enjoy the main storyline rated as it is. That being said, there did end up being some plot building in this fic, which I will incorporate into the next chapter on the main fic, no need to worry about that!
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read this super extra self indulgent fic, and this even more self indulgent spin off <3
> 
> Enjoy~

Well rested and now free from the morning sickness that affected his almost every day, Hanzo found himself with an abundance of time to spend on cleaning the cabin, fortifying the walls of any nooks and crannies.

He busied himself by making a checklist of things to buy, adding changes as he saw fit. The bathroom needed new grout, something that required a trip to the village. His-- _their_ \--bed could use new sheets and pillows, another thing that had to wait for their next trip into town. Not wanting to let his spike in energy go to waste, Hanzo set his sights to the kitchen. Plenty of work waited for him there, a challenge Hanzo took on eagerly, restless from inactivity.

Along with the return of his energy, another much more _carnal_ urge returned steadfastly.

His first trimester turned him off from any physical contact, every inch of skin overly sensitive from all the changes he underwent. Hanzo had not minded it at the time, even welcomed it once he learned of his...partner’s transgressions and subsequent self-exile. The feeling held on well into his second trimester, body sensitivity turning down enough to accept the overzealous alpha’s occasional hugs, a plus given the American’s touchy demeanor.

Thoughts of Jesse flooded the omega’s head as he mindlessly reorganized the pantry and cupboards.

Hanzo’s finicky libido appeared to have returned shortly after he began sharing a bed with the alpha. He did not want to presume too much, but given the circumstances he had no choice. Even the baby books agreed with him, all of his sources claiming the _beginning_ of the second trimester to be the normal time for a sex drive to return, not the tail end. In any sense, keeping an alpha in the house proved to be beneficial, in more ways than one.

Silence permeated through the room, suddenly broken when the side door slammed open. The rich, musky smell of the alpha reached Hanzo first, loud boot steps following shortly after. The smell and sound of the alpha moved across the room, strained breath echoing loudly in the room, ringing even louder in Hanzo’s ears. The footsteps drew nearer before stopping altogether as the breathing reached a fever pitch directly behind him.

Hanzo dared not breathe, much less move from his position. Goosebumps erupted down his body when Jesse released a small cough, confirming the lack of space between them. Gulping audibly, he took a risk and slowly turned around.

Rough, calloused hands settled on his shoulders, their touch kept light and loose. A hairy bare chest greeted Hanzo, beads of sweat scattered along the mostly defined planes of the alpha’s stomach, gravity causing some to gather and stream down from their combined weight. A fresh wave of musk washed over Hanzo, smothering out any threat or worry from his mind, setting the path for lust to replace it. One of the hands slid off of his shoulder, reaching up to cradle his jaw in a tender grip, bringing their eyes level.

Pure, unadulterated _lust_ pooled behind Jesse’s brown eyes. Hanzo gasped just as Jesse’s thumb moved up to brush against the omega’s chewed bottom lip, dragging it down with no resistance.

Heat filled Hanzo to his core, sure that his eyes did not betray the desire coursing through him. Bravado deeply rooted in his growing lust pushed him to take a chance, match the initiative the alpha took just by stepping into the room. Hanzo’s tongue met Jesse’s thumb halfway, gentle strokes drawing it into his warm mouth.

A groan fell from Jesse’s mouth directly into Hanzo’s soaked underwear, the pair equally ensnared by the spell of lust put out by the other. Jesse’s thumb hooked itself in Hanzo’s mouth, pulling his face closer to his own, pants wetting both of their faces. They only stopped when their noses brushed, the jolt running through them bringing them back to their senses, albeit only for a few scant seconds.

Hanzo closed his eyes in preparation for his biggest leap of faith yet, lifting himself to stand on the balls of his feet when Jesse’s chuckle stopped him in his tracks.

“Do you want me, Hanzo?”

The omega could do nothing but nod, kissing against the thumb that had returned to stroking his lip. “Jesse, yes I--”

“Do you want me, Hanzo?”

“ _Yes_!” The word left Hanzo’s mouth in a harsh whisper, “Yes, _Jesse_ , I heard you the fir--” Confusion cleared the fog in his mind as realization set in. “I heard you...speak perfect Japanese--”

Jesse’s scruffy lips pressed against his own, driving Hanzo wild with lust, reaching a pinnacle, and--

Hanzo jolted awake, eyes snapping open as he sat up in his-- _their_ \--bed. Fierce panting rang through his ears as he looked around the room, finding it devoid of Jesse, the alpha of his desires if his dreams proved to be true. Relief washed over him instantly, for once thankful of the alpha’s habit to rise with the sun to get ahead in his chores.

Wiping his forehead, Hanzo tried to calm his breathing, phantom touches leftover from his dream following him into waking, burning along his already feverish skin. His own tail betrayed him, curling onto his lap, stroking dangerously close to overstimulated skin. Lying back down brought his attention to a more pressing matter: the rapidly cooling puddle of slick and cum coating his thighs and ass.

He sprang out of bed without a second thought, running to lock the door before he undressed, gathering the soiled bedding to try to roll his pajamas in the folds. Wiping down and dressing quickly, Hanzo decided the day would be best spent doing laundry.

 

* * *

 

By noon Hanzo had successfully washed away and dried the evidence of his dream, as well as all of his spare sheets, blankets, and every sock in the house. Not once did Jesse enter the house while Hanzo worked, the clatter and cleaving of wood a nonstop presence in the air. He thought nothing of it during the first half of the morning, sure that Jesse only wanted to get his work down as soon as possible. But as the hours ticked by, the alpha never stepped foot in the house, not even to grab a drink or relieve himself.

The sound of an axe digging into a stump made its way into the house, prompting Hanzo to look out the kitchen window, curious to see what Jesse would do next. Outside, Jesse threw the house the briefest of glasses, quickly looking away and moving toward the toolshed. He stole away into it, only emerging a handful of seconds later empty handed.

Five minutes of watching Jesse through the window passed before Hanzo realized what the alpha was trying to do. He kept watching as Jesse circled the yard twice more, leaving the area considerably spotless, everything in its place and accounted for. A growl of frustration reached Hanzo’s ears, the alpha outside clenching his fists as he let his head hang forward, low tucked in tail a picture of defeat. Defeat from what, Hanzo remained unsure, scurrying away from the window into his-- _their_ \--bedroom when Jesse started towards the cabin.

Despite the small fit he threw outside, Jesse entered the house leaving whatever bothered him at the door, moving silently through the house. Not wanting to give himself away, Hanzo emerged from the bedroom and headed straight for the kitchen, intent on making them a small midday meal. He greeted Jesse as casually as he could, noticing that the alpha looked anywhere but at him, a small gruff his only reply. Palpable tension filled the room, setting Hanzo’s nerves on fire. He looked up when Jesse excused himself briefly, his rigid posture and flared ears and tail not well hidden as he walked, downturned face colored a muted red. That last detail confused Hanzo, seeing as the other man had spent a decent amount of time in the warm house to shake off the cold and relieve himself of any exertion left over from his work.

The red stayed plastered on Jesse’s face from the moment he reentered the kitchen all throughout the meal. He ate faster than usual, yet kept his breathing shallow and minimal, confusing Hanzo further. They ate in silence, Jesse finding the sandwich in his hands entertaining, completely missing the worry etching itself on the omega’s face directly in front of him.

The meal ended with Jesse scarfing down the last bite of his sandwich, draining his glass of water, and running outside as if chased by something, ears pressed flat on his head and breath still shallowly pouring from his mouth.

Unsettled, Hanzo grabbed the dishes and took them to the sink, looking out the window for any clue or hint as to what plagued the other man. Nothing caught his interest until Jesse walked to the outskirts of the yard, grabbed a handful of leafy mulch, and shoved it directly into his face. Even at a distance, Hanzo could see the other man relax then, no doubt smelling the overwhelming scent of wet autumn.

 _Strange_ , Hanzo mused to himself, tail coming up to rest across his belly, anxiety leaving only a small amount.

 

* * *

 

The following days did not fare better. A new routine settled in the house, one which Hanzo did not particularly enjoy. Hanzo always woke up alone, Jesse’s side of the bed cold to the touch by the time he arose. Jesse spent a majority of the daylight hours outside, forgoing food and drink until Hanzo called to him from the patio, a shade of anger clipping his voice. Where meals once held lively chatter, they now passed quietly, tension and hurry its usual theme. The evenings tended to stay the same as before, Hanzo still not knowing what happened to have caused a _before_.

Hanzo’s dreams had even changed in topic, much to his horror. Although every dream he had had since that _incident_ paled in comparison, the overarching themes and object of desire lingered in his subconscious. Steamy dreams plagued him every night, anxiety taking a back seat to his burgeoning sexual instincts. His only comfort came from knowing that he had yet to soil the bed as he did the first time, convincing himself that he got away with his feelings night after night.

Until he caught the looks Jesse threw him when he thought Hanzo was not looking.

The first instance happened during a mildly cold day working out in the yard. Jacket and scarf wrapped tight, Hanzo made his way to what was left of his garden, a few stubborn flowers peeking through the snow. Kneeling on the ground, Hanzo bent forward to examine their stems, brushing away the pile of slush attempting to suffocate the poor plant at its roots. Behind him, the sounds of Jesse’s work stopped completely, an eerie void muting covering the yard. Bent forward still, Hanzo chanced a look back to see what distracted Jesse from his work.

Jesse stood a couple of meters behind Hanzo, eyes trained directly onto his upturned ass, ears perked to their highest peak and tail wagging gently. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Hanzo faced forward with minimal movement. His own tail stayed perched above his back and to his side, giving Jesse a full view of his backside. He flushed darkly as he coughed quietly in his throat, still looking down and away from Jesse when he spoke up to give the alpha an out. Seconds after Hanzo’s cry, the whistle of the axe returned, Jesse grunting his acknowledgment mid swing.

Steeling himself, Hanzo brushed the memory from his thoughts, waving off the _what if_ ’s ringing through his thoughts. And he would have been content to have forgotten _that_ little incident if he had not caught Jesse staring at his ass, and recently at his ballooning chest, at least five times over the course of two days.

Washing the dishes, Hanzo would catch Jesse staring at his ass through the reflection of the window. Carrying anything put his swollen breasts on display, something Jesse definitely appreciated. Even sitting side by side on the couch watching television, Hanzo would watch as Jesse’s eyes flicked from the screen to his chest, the angle he sat in giving him a vantage point.

Every look tossed his way burned Hanzo to the core. Jesse’s eyes held the same intensity that they did in his dreams, swirling masses of honey speckled brown alight with arousal, adding fuel to Hanzo’s flame. It reached a critical peak when Jesse did not even try to hide his stare, tunnel vision causing his eyes to widen slightly, tail wagging with more gusto the closer Hanzo got to him, Jesse none the wiser.

Hanzo stood less than a foot from Jesse, yet the alpha kept staring at his chest, unaware that Hanzo had moved a reasonable distance to stand in front of him. So taken was Jesse, he even failed to hear Hanzo calling out to him, startled back to reality by a solid push from Hanzo. Red began to bloom across the alpha’s face, aborted words falling from his mouth, ears swiveling in every direction. Panic crossed Jesse’s face before he tried to make a quick getaway, Hanzo’s hand darting out to keep him in his place.

Coos fell from Hanzo’s mouth as he noticed the severity of Jesse’s panic, his hands clasping on the alpha’s shoulders in the same manner that had been done to him only a week prior.

Jesse’s breathing eventually calmed, ears and tail drooping in a show of exhaustion. Panic and embarrassment mostly gone from his face, minus the persistent blush, Jesse looked Hanzo straight in the eye and murmured a heavy sorry to the omega. Hanzo returned the sentiment with a half smile, not reaching his eyes, just a small tilt of his lips to show Jesse that it did not bother him. A pregnant pause passed between them, neither knowing what to do or say to break the tension.

Bravado coursing within Hanzo for what felt like the millionth time since he met Jesse, he knew he had to do what he had to do, for both of their sakes. Both of his hands slid down the length of Jesse’s arms, tangling their fingers together when he reached the tips. Slowly, holding eye contact and not making any sudden movements, Hanzo raised Jesse’s hands to chest level, only to set them over his chest, his own hands slipping away back to his sides.

Neither moved for a few seconds as Jesse’s hands gave Hanzo’s chest an instinctive squeeze, standing still with bated breath. Lucidity returned to Jesse’s eyes for a mere second before he ripped his hands off of Hanzo, blushing madly and moving backwards toward the wall. Hanzo chased after him, ready to placate if needed, only to be stopped by Jesse’s own hands on his forearms, keeping him a distance away. Both released rattled, shaky breaths, nervous to see what path the other would take next.

Jesse regained his composure first, shaking his head a few times and wringing his hands to orient himself. He whispered Hanzo’s name, the omega shivering from the word laced in a deep timber, Jesse himself not immune to it either. A grimace set on Jesse’s face, one arm going up to scratch behind his head, a nervous tick Hanzo had become familiar with very early on. Lost, confused, and with no real way of expressing it, Jesse gestured at Hanzo’s swollen belly, obviously meaning the baby inside, only to follow up with a few jabs to Hanzo’s forehead, indicating his mind.

Hanzo took a few seconds to try to make sense of what Jesse tried to say, rejecting every possible idea-- until it hit him. _He thinks… the hormones are clouding my judgment…_

Shaking his head, Hanzo stifled a small laugh, one of his hands reaching over to tangle with the alpha’s. The other hand settled just under his neck, finger tips prodding into his skin, in an effort to say _No_ , _it’s me…_

By the look of it, Jesse understood what Hanzo had tried to say, a shy smile brightening his face from the sorrowful look it held previously. But another scowl marred his features, his effort overtaken with what he wanted to ask next. He reverted to his native language, repeating a single word in the hopes that it sounded familiar to Hanzo in some capacity. Hanzo’s confused look said enough, the omega trying to repeat the word in an attempt to try. Palm slapping his forehead, a _duh_ look brightened the alpha’s face once more, seemingly having found a solution to their barrier.

As gently as he could, Jesse pulled his hand from Hanzo’s own, Hanzo missing the warmth as soon as it began to pull away. Standing before him, Jesse caught Hanzo’s questioning gaze, holding it as he bent his hands into the universal shape for heart.

The silence in Hanzo’s mind was deafening. Before him stood a man he had taken in out of the kindness of his heart little more than three months prior. Before him stood a man who had been just as kind back, taking on the responsibility of strenuous work around the house, even taking on taking care of a pregnant omega with no relation to him. Before him stood the reason he had laughed for the first time since leaving his baby’s father’s house, since leaving his own home out of ignorance. Jesse had always meant something to Hanzo, but until that very moment, had not known to what extent.

A laugh burst from Hanzo’s mouth, whispering the Japanese equivalent of what he assumed Jesse had been trying to convey-- _daisuki_ \--laughing more as the word rolled off Jesse’s lips like it belonged there.

Spirits high, Hanzo felt comfort, not false bravery, in asking for what he had been wanting for a some time now but had never known. Lifting a finger, he set it on his lips, akin to the way dream Jesse would always do. But the Jesse standing before him flushed further, nodding gently as he leaned forward to press his lips against Hanzo’s, beard tickling his cheeks.

They smiled at one another when they pulled apart, searching each other’s faces for a hint of regret and finding none.  

Their eyes met just as a feeling pierced them both, shaking them down to their cores. _Want, have, need_. Lust and sexual attraction had no cultural or linguistic limitations.

A smirk crossed Hanzo’s face when he noticed Jesse break eye contact to peek at his swollen chest, having probably tried to keep his focus on Hanzo’s face for the entirety of the conversation, modesty and resolve failing him now. In a surge, Hanzo threw himself into Jesse’s arms, mindful of his belly, and wrapped his arms around the alpha. Their mouths reconnected in a frenzy, lips glistening and slippery from the kiss.

Hanzo felt a hands crawling his torso, skirting around and above his belly, bringing forth images from the dreams that had haunted him for almost a week. He gasped into Jesse’s mouth when one of Jesse’s hands grabbed a handful of his ass, the other taking a firmer squeeze of his chest than what was offered at the start of the conversation.

Jesse took the opportunity to draw Hanzo’s tongue into his mouth with the opening presented to him, biting it gently with his sharp canines as he sucked on it. Another gasp turned into a groan as it passed through Jesse’s lips, Hanzo feeling his control slipping, the heady scent of his arousal streaming from him in waves.

A sharper, more earthy smell found its way into the omega’s nostrils, no doubt released by Jesse’s falling inhibitions. Moving himself back, Hanzo broke the kiss to mouth around the alpha’s jaw, leaving teasing bites and kisses, intent on finding the source of Jesse’s scent. He felt Jesse dig his fingers into his skin, with force but just shy of pain. More groans bled from Hanzo’s mouth, lack of shame and a burning desperation for the alpha holding him letting him release them without worry.

The couple continued to kiss pressed against the kitchen wall, lost in the new territory of the other, a mutual ferocity to explore and learn one another holding them in place. An eager pull from Jesse’s hand on his ass had Hanzo pressing a little too tightly against the alpha’s abdomen, his swollen belly squishing against it, bordering on hurt. Hanzo drew back sharply, a sliver of anxiety breaking through the lustful fog of his mind.

Jesse stilled as well, a look of worry crinkling his brow as he removed his hands from Hanzo’s body. A whisper of a touch on Hanzo’s belly had the omega looking Jesse right in the eyes, finding compassion prevalent in his stare, even through the haze of lust and want. Hanzo assured the alpha of his safety only once before reaching up to grab his collar, pulling Jesse down to share another passionate kiss.

They broke away from each other when Jesse spun Hanzo around by his shoulders, the omega feeling Jesse’s need line up against his ass firmly as the alpha pressed himself flush against Hanzo’s back. A calloused hand delicately traced shapes across the layer of shirt straining over the bump, the other latching back on Hanzo’s chest, rolling the breast and squeezing the stiff nipple between his fingers as Jesse goose stepped them out of the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Not wanting to lose a second, Hanzo kicked the door open with more force than necessary, a few trinkets on his dresser falling over as a result. Jesse stepped away to enter the bathroom, opening and closing drawers haphazardly, an excited noise echoing out of the bathroom as he walked back into the room, a bottle of lotion in his hand. Hanzo could not help but laugh at Jesse’s eager attitude, although he felt the same if not more.

Throwing the lotion bottle on the bed, Jesse quickly disrobed, not minding his clothes as much as he should have in his haste. Hanzo, on the other hand, carefully pulled his bottoms and underwear off, hurriedly picking them off the floor to toss them into a basket. He turned around to be greeted by Jesse’s chest, the alpha standing scant few inches away from Hanzo. A dollop of slick slid down his leg when a muskier, more tangible scent of alpha hit his nostrils. Looking down, Hanzo felt himself instinctively relax, a stream of slick coating his inner thighs at the sight of the uncut alpha dick awaiting him.

Jesse took a step to close the distance between them, an inquisitive look crossing his face at Hanzo’s intact shirt, dismissing it when he noticed the omega’s shy posture. He stepped closer until their stomachs brushed, leaving a few inches between their chests and legs given the curve of Hanzo’s swell. Even from that distance, Jesse’s cock reached the space between Hanzo’s upper thighs, smearing among the copious amounts of slick there. Instinct demanded Hanzo spread his legs wider for the alpha before him, but he ultimately did so of his own choosing, standing on the balls of his feet to kiss the-- _his_ \--alpha’s waiting mouth.

The calloused hands returned to grab at him, his hips their newest target. Hanzo focused on the kiss, leaning higher and higher on his toes to get more leverage, unaware of where Jesse’s hands disappeared to after a short while. A slide against his tail and the meat of his ass followed by a subtle touch to his inner thigh alerted him to the alpha’s actions, pulling away to watch Jesse bring his slick-coated hand to mouth, licking it clean. They stared at one another in silence, deep breathing the only sound in the room, aside from the blood rushing through both of their ears.

With strength he did not know he still possessed, Hanzo pushed Jesse toward the bed, knocking him flat on its surface. He quickly scrambled to sit astride him, uncaring of the picture he painted: panting harshly, shirt rumpled and wrinkled, hair sticking to his face from sweating.

If Jesse minded get leaked on with copious amounts of slick, he hid it well. If Hanzo could hazard a guess, he would even say that Jesse _liked_ the idea of it, having just seen him lick his finger clean of it, a dazed, satisfied expression firm on his face, tail thumping and wagging from between his stretched out legs. Leaning forward, Hanzo rested his hands on Jesse’s chest, mindful of his belly, drawing himself nearer to the alpha’s face to kiss along his jaw, traveling as far back as he could without putting weight on his front.

Another light caress passed over Hanzo’s ass, but he was not caught off guard, expecting it even. Lotion slick fingers soon brushed at Hanzo’s hole, already wet and pliant, the entire affair taking Hanzo to new heights in his arousal. Still, Jesse prodded into him, slowly at first, speeding up and spreading his fingers when he found the hole loose enough to allow it.

Teeth caught Hanzo’s perked ears, nibbling them gently as Hanzo kept on kissing and biting around Jesse’s neck. The soft nibbles sent shivers down his spine, from his neck to the tip of his tail, resting it on the bed to tangle with Jesse’s own. A particularly hard bite had Hanzo biting roughly against the alpha’s Adam’s apple, making Jesse flinch and dig his fingers slightly deeper into his opening. A keen escaped Hanzo at that, Jesse having brushed impossibly deep, deeper than the omega had been able to reach on his own in a long time. The intensity startled Hanzo into another yelp, a loud groan coming from his throat, directly onto Jesse’s neck.

Kisses rained down onto Hanzo’s face and hair, Jesse’s beard catching on Hanzo’s skin in a pleasant way, sending tingles across his already sensitive skin.

Jesse pulled his fingers from Hanzo’s hole slowly, rubbing around the entrance for added pleasure, the sensation simultaneously relaxing him and stringing him out for more. They shared a kiss, lighter, softer than their previous kisses, a simple press of their mouths together, relishing in the feeling of closeness.

Breaking away, Hanzo pushed off from Jesse’s chest, sitting himself astride the alpha’s stomach once more. Before Jesse could do anything, Hanzo swiveled himself so he sat facing away from Jesse, knees slightly bent to hold himself just above the alpha’s cock, waiting. Throwing a look behind his shoulder, Hanzo whispered Jesse’s name before he carefully sank down, taking his time, slowly taking in the thick cock below. Before he even bottomed out, Hanzo lost his breath, sure that Jesse could be the largest man he ever slept with. He pressed on, gyrating to coax the thick member deeper into himself, groaning and panting from exertion. A quick look back confirmed that Jesse did not fair any better than him, hand plastered over his mouth, ears perked higher than he had ever seen. The tail between his legs thumped wildly on the bed, Jesse attempting to control its movements and failing. Finally sitting in the alpha’s lap, Hanzo let out a deep sigh of relief, quickly replaced by inundating waves of pleasure.

Catching his breath, Hanzo started bouncing, staying low at first, arching higher as he grew accustomed to the size and weight of the cock inside him. He did not worry about hurting his baby, remembering back to something the village healer said: _S_ _ex is fine throughout pregnancy, if and when the urge returns. Just take things slow and stay off your stomach. Besides, there are plenty of other positions that can work to keep your alpha interested_. Hanzo had initially waved the advice away, disbelieving that anything could come from his boarding a foreign alpha.

Now, as he squatted over Jesse’s strong body, rocking back and forth to find purchase and release, a newfound appreciation for the old healer’s words resounded in him.

Hanzo felt himself tiring, his legs shaking from exhaustion more than stimulation, but he refused to let it show, nervous if Jesse would suggest a switch in positions to help ease Hanzo’s troubles. One of his hands lifted from its vantage point on Jesse’s muscular thigh, coming to rest on his swollen belly. Despite knowing it was natural, Hanzo couldn’t help but feel self conscious of his self image, especially after he began showing. He believed Jesse to be too gone to the feeling to particularly care just _what_ he looked like, but the shame and embarrassment persisted, explaining his refusal to remove his top.

But Jesse had proven himself to be kind and courteous, catering to any of Hanzo’s needs. He sat up from his position on the bed, holding Hanzo still by gripping his hips firmly. As if sensing the cause of Hanzo’s anxieties, or perhaps just wanting to touch more of Hanzo, Jesse skirted the edge of Hanzo’s top, sliding his arms in and wrapping them around the protruding belly. Hanzo froze then, the slide of Jesse’s fingers making him break out in goosebumps, a whine of discomfort caught in his throat. Jesse must have sensed that as well, as he pulled his arms out from under Hanzo’s shirt, sneaking higher to grab a breast in each hand. A breathy moan fell from Hanzo’s lips, snapping out of his stupor and falling back into the throes of desire.

Reclining against Jesse’s chest, Hanzo let him take charge of their movement, following the lift and drop of the alpha’s hips, the rocking gentle but deep. His swollen nipples stiffened anew, caught between the points of Jesse’s fingers, twisted and pulled taut before getting rolled in the palms of the alpha’s large hands. Through the loudness of his own panting, Hanzo heard Jesse mutter under his breath, voice dark and heavy, his arousal deepening his voice to pure gravel. Jesse spoke in his native tongue, words falling from his mouth like a hymn, constant and rapid. Despite the raw, fucked out quality of his voice, Jesse sounded almost praiseful, the words whispered with heart and weight. Hanzo understood then that Jesse was muttering pet names and sweet nothings, the intonation and feeling behind the phrases a universal understood in every language.

Letting his head fall back, he let it rest against Jesse’s shoulder, the alpha turning in his direction to plant kisses everywhere and anywhere his mouth could reach. Their lips brushed once, warmth pulsing through him, resolving settling in the pit of his stomach. With a tap to Jesse’s arm, Hanzo began to sit up, Jesse stilling his hips to keep from disorienting the omega. Reluctantly, Hanzo pulled himself off from Jesse’s lap, a small pained gasp piercing the air, more from missing the stretch than the stretch itself.

Settling on his knees, tail wrapped before him, Hanzo brought his hand up to stop Jesse from moving, waiting until the alpha relaxed before he lowered his hand. Small smile in place, Hanzo began to undo the buttons of his top, deft fingers unusually shaky, his arousal still laying claim to his body. The shirt fell from his shoulders, plains of unmarked skin revealed as it went. He heard the alpha gulp, watched as Jesse’s eyes darted over his every inch, drinking him in. Their eyes met after, Hanzo’s smile wavering as he waited for a sign, any sign.

Jesse smiled back, a wolf’s grin full of teeth, before it burned down into a playful smirk, knocking his head back in a _come hither_ motion. Kneel crawling back to Jesse, Hanzo straddled the alpha’s lap again, sitting facing the alpha directly, holding the other’s gaze as Hanzo sank down onto Jesse with relative ease.

Resuming his bouncing, Hanzo moaned at the new angle the position provided, the change in direction amplifying the sensations. Jesse looked like he enjoyed the change as well, eyes and one hand trained on Hanzo’s swollen breasts, watching them bounce in time with Hanzo’s hips. Jesse’s other hand lay on Hanzo’s hip, guiding the omega to find the perfect angle, one that would tip them both over the edge.

They found it when Hanzo leaned forward, almost bent in half over Jesse’s torso if not his swell, the angle plunging Jesse deeper into Hanzo, rubbing against deeply intimate places, nerves alighting. Hand darting out, Hanzo buried it in Jesse’s hair, avoiding his ears, and brought him close enough to kiss a scream into his mouth, orgasm overwhelming him, rattling every bone and muscle in his body. Jesse’s own orgasm followed soon after, the alpha pulling away from the kiss to latch onto Hanzo’s shoulder and biting down, riding out the waves and chasing the high with every last pump of his hips.

Basking in the afterglow, wrapped up in Jesse's arms, Hanzo knew he made the right decision all those months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> It's worth mentioning that I intentionally left Hanzo's anatomy a little vague, leaving you the reader to engage and decide for yourselves the biology of this particular a/b/o universe
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! And if you find any spelling mistakes or if anything sounds weird!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk to me more on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/invizidick)


End file.
